This invention relates generally to cabinetry, and more particularly, to access of cabinetry using electronically actuated drawer slides with locks and/or electronically actuated locks.
Cabinets often include doors or drawers for enclosed storage space for various items. At times control of access to the enclosed storage space may be desired, for example in retail or other environments. The control of access may be desired to limit access to appropriate persons, to determine time when access was made, or a variety of other reasons.
Unfortunately, devices providing control of access to the enclosed storage space may present difficulties. The devices may be burdensome to install or use, or may insufficiently control access to the enclosed storage space. For example, if enclosed storage space, such as cabinetry, includes more than one drawer or door, wiring and distribution of signals, including power, to various locking devices may present difficulties. Moreover, a facility, for example a retail facility, may include many cabinets for which control of access is desired, and the cabinets may include a number of different cabinets of varying configurations, for example in terms of numbers and positions of drawers and doors. Control of locking devices, and installation of the control system, for such a situation may be complex.